


A Ring of Salt will Protect you

by Deans_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, High School, Long, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_girl/pseuds/Deans_girl





	A Ring of Salt will Protect you

Cas stared absently out of the blurry class window. A lazy fly buzzed a few inches away from his hand, tapping its head stupidly over and over again against the warm window. He knew exactly how it felt.

The clock in his English Lit classroom had stopped worked three days ago and had yet to be replaced. It almost seemed that just because no one could account what the exact time was, time felt that it was free and could move however slowly it wanted, not having to move with its conventional tick tock to please its audience. Cas stared furiously at its minute hand and at the back of his mind he assured himself that if he concentrated hard enough, if he believed wildly enough, that somehow he could force it into its motion once more.

The moment before he was sure he had cracked the stubborn halt of its hand, the bell rung shrilly and the rest of his fellow pupils began to cap their pens and realign messy loose pages and scuffed up books into piles to be shoved into their backpacks. Cas sighed softly and began to do the same.

As he stood up he noticed that the twisted laces of his white converse had loosened themselves so he ducked down to retie them. He stood up and realised with a cry of mistake that he had once again become the last student to leave. This always, without question, resulted in forced small talk with the respective teacher.

In this particular case it was the young and hopeful Mr Ruford. With his easy smile and down-to-earth personality he had quickly won over the respect and admiration of all his classes, however Cas still felt uneasy around him.

"How're you enjoying our study of 'The Woman in White' Castiel?"

"Quite well, thank you sir." Cas replied whilst busying himself over trying to un-snag the jammed zipper of his satchel. He hoped he had sounded sincere for in truth he thought that Mr Ruford spent far to much time analysing the writing techniques and the supposed hidden meanings behind the simplest writing choices rather than appreciating the story's complexities and the beauty found in how Wilkie Collins' characters related to each other.

At last Cas had freed his zipper and he hastily swung the satchel over his shoulder and made for the door.

"One moment Castiel. I hope you realise that you are quite an extraordinary student. You have potential and I hate to see you lose it. Try hard not to get so distracted in class ok?"

Cas gave a curt nod and stifled the smallest smile before exiting the room at last. He mulled over Mr Ruford's last words as he made his way to his locker. He supposed he rather did have a knack for English, but no more than any of his other subject. Well except mathematics. He never really understood numbers. And as for constantly becoming distracted in class, it's not as though he could prevent that. His thoughts just had a way of attacking him, forcing him to take its hand and join it as it strolled down long sweeping paths. His mind was his escape, but it was also where his demons hid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas expertly flicked open his locker and began busying himself over stacking his unneeded books on the middle shelf. He then found himself stroking the spines of the library of books he hoarded at the back of the locker. As he swept over the titles of the novels he recollected all the magnificent journeys he experienced and all the interesting people he had met whilst amerced within their warm pages.

He was interrupted by a whining voice while admiring his worn copy of The Hobbit - one of his early childhood favourites. The voice belonged to a rather beautiful brunette wearing a vintage dress patterned with dotted flowers. Cas immediately recognised her as Lisa. The Lisa Braeden. Impossibly pretty, impossibly popular, impossibly lovably Lisa. Right now though Cas didn't quite think she was very pretty as he face was marred by an ugly expression of anger.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe I even considered that this would work! What is even wrong with you?!" She cursed angrily, her eyes darting across the corridor seeing if anyone would notice the dramatic scene that she was creating.

Her harsh words were directed at a tall senior student. He was taller than Cas was despite his distinct bow legs that shrunk his height. His shoulders were broad and under his grey T-shirt Cas could see thick muscles curl with the slightest of movements. Cas decided that he must be some sort of sportsman. Rugby, maybe. This guys face was heavenly to look at. Freckles dotted his cheeks and nose and long eyelashes framed his green eyes. These eyes looked sad and worn down as they looked at Lisa. They looked like they were used to hearing a tone of disappointment in words directed to him.

Cas thought he recognised this student as well but he couldn't quite articulate his name. It was a short name - something starting with a 'D' perhaps? Ah oh well, he thought, not of the greatest importance.

With a blinding shock the mystery guy flicked his gorgeous eyes up and stared directly into his own. Cas realised that all the while he had been pondering his name he had been glaring at him like the creeper he was. His chest grew tight and he forgot how to breath. His scatter brained thought process quickly jumped from one thing to another with dizzying speed. He was a deer trapped in head lights, completely and utterly transfixed.

For a moment Cas swore he saw him wink at him.

"Oh my fucking god. I can't believe it. I can't even fucking break up with you without you checking out someone else!" Lisa pushed past the guy, tears threatening to spill over onto her blushed cheeks.

The guy swore and punched his fist into a locker then proceeded to rest his forehead against its cool metal.

Cas was in shock. He felt like he had just witnessed something very personal and he was therefore required to say something to ease the tension. He attempted to clear his throat.

"Umm....err..."

The guy looked up at Cas.

Cas began again, "I'm not very good at expressing my own words out loud so I often find myself relying on words strung together by those of greater intelligence than myself."

He looked down at his feet and continued. "Charles Dickens once said that 'Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts.' Perhaps that will give you some comfort."

The look given to Cas by this perfect stranger was one of complete bewilderment and awe.

Cas, embarrassed, tucked a few things into his bag, swiftly shut his locker and walked speedily away.


End file.
